


Holy Christmas, They Were Roommates

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: (more tags to be added), Accidental Cuddling, Bonding over cooking spaghetti, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jimmy Woo Is a Good Bro, Magic Tricks, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: A one in a million chance question over a phone call between friends who haven't seen each other in nearly a year somehow lands Dr. Darcy Lewis bunking up with Agent Jimmy Woo, splitting rent together in a two-bedroom apartment in Boston.Obviously, shenanigans and fun times ensue from a roomie duo made in heaven; and there's just a little something that will not go away with these two... (it's called feelings)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Holy Christmas, They Were Roommates

To say Jimmy was happy right now would be an understatement.

It had been just a little bit over a year since the Westview anomaly had come down, and since then, the world had not had any sort of shortage of weird events happen. It would take too long to list all of them, but for now, one was currently commanding the attention of the FBI - something about a masked vigilante in Boston.

So, naturally, Jimmy had to relocate - that was just part of the job of being an FBI agent of his level.

What he did not expect, however, was to receive a call from a friend he hadn’t seen in nearly as long as it had been since the Hex had shut down. That friend was none other than Dr. Darcy Lewis.

Seeing her number come up made an odd feeling rise up in Jimmy’s chest… a feeling of excitement he hadn’t really felt before. 

“Darcy?” Jimmy asked when he picked up the phone.

“Jimmy! Dude, it’s been so long!” Darcy said, sounding genuinely happy to hear from him - there was no reason for her not to be, but still, it made Jimmy feel the same feeling again. “How the heck are you?”

“I’m really good, especially now!” Jimmy remarked, and he heard Darcy giggle on the other end of the line. 

The two delved into a conversation that lasted probably way longer than it should have, before eventually the two decided to switch to FaceTime in an effort to reestablish that bond that they had created while watching episodes of _WandaVision_ together.

“Ahh, there you are!” Darcy smiled, waving at Jimmy when the camera turned on, and Jimmy waved back happily. 

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking now,” Jimmy smiled, “what are you up to these days?”

“Oh, I’m actually heading to Boston,” Darcy said, and Jimmy’s heart skipped a beat - not out of any feelings or anything, surely, it was just so shocking that he would be in the same city as Darcy Lewis once more after such a long time of being separated. “I got a new job offer there that I just couldn’t pass up, especially because money’s so tight right now for me.”

“I’m actually… I’m actually headed to Boston too,” Jimmy brought up as casually as possible.

“Nuh uh!” Darcy said, smiling widely. “Dude! Maybe we’ll run into each other!”

“That would be awesome,” Jimmy chuckled. “I actually really miss you, Darcy. You were a really good buddy to hang with while bureaucracy tried to dissect a 1950s sitcom.”

Darcy threw her head back and laughed at the very oversimplified version of the Westview anomaly. “That was good! And really, I miss you too man… it would be so nice if we could regularly hang out.” 

“Yeah, I hear you,” Jimmy nodded. “You found a place to stay yet?”

“Sadly, I’m still looking,” Darcy said, her lips forming a slant. “Not exactly easy with my budget right now…”

Jimmy felt bad for Darcy… first, she never got the respect that she deserved, and now she was struggling to find a place to stay? He hoped that the first one had already changed, and that the second would change quickly as well..

But then, a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Wait… you’re in the same area in Boston as I am too, right?” Jimmy asked, giving the general area he would be staying in around the apartment he was looking at.

“Yuh huh,” Darcy nodded.

“Here’s a suggestion, that we could only do - if you would like to, and only if of course,” Jimmy added, feeling a bit hesitant to ask such a big favor of Darcy - well, it wasn’t really a favor since it benefited both of them, but still. He was a gentleman first and a master magician second. “Uhm…”

“Hmm?” Darcy asked, tilting her head.

“Would you… would you like to split rent in a nicer apartment than anything either of us could afford on our own?” Jimmy proposed. “There’s a two bedroom one I saw on the building listings, and it was only slightly out of the comfort zone for the budget I’d be on. We don’t have to if you don’t want to though, of course, I was just-”

“Dude.” 

Jimmy cringed, preparing for some sort of lecture about boundaries that he knew he’d eventually find himself in…

“That is the best freakin idea I’ve heard all month!”

“Really?” Jimmy asked, tilting a brow.

“Yeah! Dude, oh my gosh, that sounds like such a good plan!” Darcy said. “I mean, it’s not like I couldn’t scrounge up enough to afford my own place, but screw that - splitting rent saves us both money, and not to brag, but I’ve not had one late payment in my life that didn’t have to do with school.”

Jimmy nodded. “Fiscally responsible, are we Dr. Lewis?”

“...Okay, you’re gonna have to wait and hear about some spending sprees I’ve gone on,” Darcy giggled, and Jimmy laughed as well - we’ve all been there… “Dude, I’m actually really excited about going to Boston now!

“Same!” Jimmy said. “I was just like, ‘oh this’ll be another mission as per usual’ before, but now I’m actually really excited to head to Boston this Friday.”

Darcy’s smile only grew. “Well in that case, I’ll meet you at the airport…”

Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ve been separated with not nearly as much communication as we would like for nearly a year now, and all of a sudden, we’ll be seeing each other almost on the daily this coming weekend.”

“Isn’t that awesome, though?” Darcy asked, unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

“It really is,” Jimmy nodded, in the exact same boat as Darcy. “Well, my phone’s about to die, but before it does I’ll send you the photos of the apartment’s interior - I’m seriously psyched to see you again, Darcy.”

“Aww, you too Jimmy,” Darcy smiled. “See ya Friday!”

“See ya!” Jimmy waved, as they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Jimmy smiled as he continued packing after sending Darcy the photos, and found himself looking forward to Friday much more than he was before… oh sure, investigating a mysterious vigilante was very _very_ exciting - especially all the paperwork he knew it would come with - but now… now he was gonna see his _WandaVision_ watching buddy again.

There weren’t many people he would instantly bunk up with…

Darcy, however, was a different story.

And now, he was just gonna excitedly wait for Friday to finally arrive… moving was always at least somewhat stressful, but now, he had something to look forward to.

**-0-**

Darcy couldn’t describe the feeling of joy she had at Jimmy’s proposal to bunk up together.

Not only was it financially genius for both of them (and she was a very committed roommate - she had earned a reputation in college for always committing to her part when it came to living with someone else), but it also would open so many opportunities for a friendship that was arguably underdeveloped to flesh out more.

And yes, she had her opinions on the fleshing out of friendships. We all have our niches.

But also… she just missed Jimmy.

She missed how he was one of two people to treat her with actual respect while working on Westview - that in and of itself already won him a special place in her heart. He went and got her coffee; she was half joking half serious whenever she asked aloud for coffee, but when he committed to getting it for herself and Monica and he, it made her heart warm and fuzzy to know she was cared for by just a genuinely nice dude.

His little card tricks, the fact he wasn’t ashamed to tell people he thought kids were cute and that he wanted at least one of his own one day (even if she was asking about chips), and she felt like he was a person she could talk to anytime she wanted.

Sadly, they hadn’t been in touch these past few months like she wanted them to be, and she felt he was the same way… work just sucked.

But now, work wouldn’t be able to interfere (hopefully) with them getting to see each other at least once a day now! That was such an exciting thought, and Darcy couldn’t wait to arrive in Boston and finally meet her new roommate and old friend for the first time in centuries.

(She couldn’t help it if she did a little happy dance on the spot as she packed her bags.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!! <3
> 
> If there's anything you'd like to see these two lovelies get up to please tell me! I'm all down for scenarios after they finally get moved in together next chapter. :D I love these two so much!!!


End file.
